fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Samael (Crossings)
Summary Samael was a Archangel of God who served as the Angel of Death who watched over the Cycle of Souls, with them holding the highest seat among the Archangels. It was a surprise to everyone when they turned to Darkness, corrupting half of Heaven's Light with their Darkness; forming Hell, and waging war against Heaven with a third of the Angels. After their lose they fell to the newly formed Earth, creating from the Chaos born of the mixing of Heaven's Light and the newly created Hell's Darkness, where they proceeded to corrupt the newly created Humans before convincing them to eat the Forbidden Fruit, causing the Original Sin from which all other human Sins are born from. After that they were banished to Hell where they became the first Demon, giving themself the new name Satan, and has been committing evil ever since. Personality Samael, before their fall, was the wisest of Angels, being even more hard working then the other Archangels. After their fall their personalty seems to have taken a 180, never seeming to take anything seriously except their plans to amuse themself, their rule over Hell being maintained more by their power and charisma then any actual work they do. Though the Archdemon of Wrath, which they get from their punishments and legendary temper tantrums, they truly embody all seven sins, and revel in their evil, taking it as a compliment whenever people admonish them for their evil acts. Samael spends most of their time in the third dimension entertaining themselves, normally by enacting some insane plan that lasts centuries and ruins countless lives. They also spend a lot of time entertaining themselves with human culture, usually sprouting some kind of reference while committing atrocities, and just generally treating nothing seriously. When pretending to be human they seem, between jokes and insults, to actually care for other humans and give out meaningful help, though in the end this is all part of their plans to gain their trust, normally so they can enjoy the look on their faces when they betray them. To describe Samael in simply terms, they are a demon among demons who seeks only that which they enjoy, and not only doesn't care who gets hurt only the way but will actively try to hurt them and laugh about it. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawful Evil '''Name: Satan, Samael, Devil, Father of Demons, Prince of Wrath, Archdemon of Thamiel, Ruler of Hell, First of the Fallen, Archangel of Death Origin: Crossings Verse Gender: Varies | Inapplicable Age: Varies | Before Time Classification: Archdemon Date of Birth: Inapplicable Birthplace: Inapplicable Weight: Varies | Inapplicable Height: Varies | Inapplicable Likes: '''Corrupting and torturing others, being entertained '''Dislikes: '''People interrupting their plans in unfun ways, being bored, making excuses for failing '''Hobbies: Punishing others in ironic ways Values: '''Being entertained '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: Themself, God Previous Affiliation: Heaven Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 6-C possibly Far Higher | At least''' 6-A likely Far Higher |''' At least 5-C likely Higher | 1-C Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Avatar= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Awareness (Can see into other dimensions or points of time), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Possession (Their Essence can possess other bodies, including machines and other such things), Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Godly on his Essence), Acausality (Type 4) and Power Nullification (The alien presence of a Pure Demon's Essence causes reality itself to become distorted around them, this causes certain powers to fail when around them or on them; such as Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Toon Force, Plot Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Dream Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Magic), Non-Physical Interaction and Extrasensory Perception (Can see and interact with the Essence of other Pure Demons), Teleportation, Portal Creation, BFR, and Dimensional Travel (Can teleport and create portals, even to other realms and higher dimensions), Light Manipulation (Can create Holy black Light and use it to attack or create shields, the Light burns existence, erasing anything it touchs), Darkness Manipulation (Can create Darkness and use it to attack or create shields, the Darkness devours existence, erasing anything it touchs), Fire Manipulation (Can create Hellfire which burns Souls erasing them), Time Manipulation (Can slow, stop, and travel through time), Soul Manipulation (Demons are able to remove the Souls of others and eat them to increase their power and to gain the knowledge the soul possessed), Statistics Reduction and Statistics Amplification (Can slow down or increase his movement and consciousness speed), Poison Manipulation (Can brew and control deadly poisons in their Essence, which not only can be deadly, corrosive, and debilitating, but can cause a wide range of other biological effects; with their most deadly poison being equel to their power over death), Information Analysis (With a glance they can see everything about a person, even stuff the person doesn't know about; they can use this to copy other's powers and skills. Their analysis is powerful enough to see everything about a sixth dimensional eldritch abomination's past with just a single look at it), Analytic Prediction (Can predict what people who won't be born for generations will do, down to every last possible choice), Resistance Negation (Their copied power can bypass resistances that they originally couldn't), Death Manipulation (Can cause a absolute death that even immortality, regeneration, resurrection, resistance, and Higher Dimensionality won't prevent, can even kill a 6-D being with but a word. Can use it to kill power and resistances or erase from existence), Necromancy (Can raise the dead as a variety of undead monsters as well as take control of other undead, even if someone else already has control of them), Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing (Samael is skilled at manipulating others minds, whether through their powers or simply their words) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, and Radiation Manipulation (Is immune to poisons, toxins, and debilitating effects, including their poisons that eat away at their Essence constantly), Information Analysis, Information Manipulation, and Cosmic Awareness (Reaper, even when inactive, hides their existence so that no one can detect or analyse them), Sealing (Through experiencing multiple powerful sealings in the past they have gained resistances to even the most powerful seals), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Exists outside the system of life and death), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Absolute Zero (Demons are uneffected by the fire and ice of Hell), Soul Manipulation (They do not possess Souls and their Essence is too different from a Soul to be effected by powers that would effect Souls), Corruption (Demons are already corrupt and resist other Demons corruption), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Social Influencing (Their eighth dimensional minds are too alien to be effected by things that would effect normal minds), Absorption and Existence Erasure (Can resist the effects of their Darkness), Possession and Body Puppetry (Their absolute control over their possessed vessels prevents others from effecting them), Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (They inspire this into others and are uneffected by the true form of other Demons), Void Manipulation (Pure Demons can exist in a void without any negative effects), Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Power Modification, Immortality Negation, Regeneration Negation, and Resistance Negation (Pure Demons are classified as such because they can't be permanently killed even with the full might and abilities of Heaven), All Resistances have 6 Layers of Resistance based off the hierarchy of Angels and Demons |-|Essence= Invisibility, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 5), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), and Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (Their Essence is a eighth dimensional existence that has been devoured by Hell and causes madness in lesser beings at the sight of their alien nature), Regeneration (High-Godly), Creation (Is able to recreate their vessel from nothing) 'Attack Potency: At least Large Island Level possibly Far Higher (Even while pretending to be a human they can easily reduced large islands to rubble) Can ignore conventional durability through various ways | At least Continent Level likely Higher '''(Was able to fight and win against a Demon General who was capable of destroying continents) | At least '''Moon Level likely Higher '''(Described as having power at least equal to a Demon King who effortlessly destroyed the moon) | '''Complex Multiverse Level (Pure Demons are ninth dimensional beings who exist in Hell, a plane of existence that has five other planes between it and the third dimension, with each plane being infinitely bigger and more complex then the one bellow it) Speed: Infinite (Can move and think so fast that they can act while everything else appears frozen in time; with not even a second passing no matter how long or how many actions they took in that frozen instance, and was able to move in a void that lacked the concept of time) | Immeasurable (Described as being able to slither through time as easily as a human moves across a 2-D plane) Lifting Strength: At least Class T possibly Higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Island Level possibly Far Higher | At least Continent Level likely Higher | At least Moon Level likely Higher | Complex Multiverse Class Durability: At least Large Island Level possibly Far Higher | At least Continent Level likely Higher | At least Moon Level likely Higher | Complex Multiversd Level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Complex Multiverse Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: Supergenius (Has countless millennia of knowledge and experience which gives them complete knowledge of all fields of science, magic and strategy, with which they use to create complicated plans that span generations and take into account the actions of people who haven't been born yet, and they are able to expand their vision to see all of reality, minus a few places hidden from his vision, allowing him to see anything that ever has and is happening using that knowledge to easily learn the few things he doesn't already know) Weaknesses: Samael is egotistical and sadistic and will actively seek out the hurt and humilate theur opponent even when they seek their death, they also like crushing their hopes so they are known at times to take their attacks so they can dishearten the opponent by showing how ineffective it is againt them. Notable Attacks and Techniques Reaper: The power they had as a Archangel of Death, it gives them complete and absolute control of death, but also allows them to hide the presence of things; even from other Archangels. Key: Human Vessal | Two Wings | Four Wings | Essence Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Reduction Category:Statistics Amplification Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Madness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Necromancers Category:Fire Users